El trato de una vida
by Sin respuestas
Summary: Cuando el misterio es descubierto, cuando la verdad es revelada, los monstruos comienzan a crepitar entre las sombras, susurrando pactos y apostando vidas, para darle así una nueva oportunidad a aquéllos a los que amas, y tentándote a sufrir. AU TEORÍA: Relacionando hechos.


**Ésta es una historia-teoría, una especie de ambientación imaginada para futuros capítulos que todavía no se han emitido, pero los nombres de los elementos son reales dentro de la serie, así que no me los estoy inventando, no. Y sobre todo, éste es un mensaje para mí misma: ¿He acertado en algo? XP**

—Los Silencios y los Susurros... Se pelean por ti. ¿Por qué? —ella espetó en voz baja, agarrando el mango del candelabro con una mano, ojos frente a su barbilla—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué sabes para que te teman tanto?

El aire se empañaba del aliento cargado de miedo y tensión. Un rayo se quejó apesadumbrado desde el cristal, y el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el alféizar de la ventana. El rostro del Doctor, sin embargo, permanecía a la vez pasivo y nervioso, con una mirada fija y abierta, emblanquiñada por el fulgor de las velas. Su boca no se abrió inmediatamente, excepto para humedecerse los labios.

—No es el nombre, ¿verdad? —continuó—. Pero, ¿qué es...?

—Oswin, eres tú —interrumpió él, intentando cortar su peligrosa especulación.

—No trates de hacerme callar otra vez, le estás dando vueltas a todo este asunto, no puedes ocultarlo más. —dijo desafiante—. No puedes cambiar de tema otra vez.

—No, no, no, no. Me parece que no me has entendido. Esto es muy importante, realmente importante —Clara puso los ojos con incredulidad, y el Doctor la mandó callarse—. Te han estado utilizando. Todo este tiempo.

—¿Quién me ha estado utilizando?

—La Institutriz, por supuesto... —el Doctor levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y fruncidos, dejando al descubierto una gran nuez de Adán—. «La Institutriz es nuestra mejor muestra de humanidad...» Clara, tú eres institutriz.

—Prefiero que me llamen canguro o algo de eso —replicó ella con un aire de orgullo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué se supone que era una Agente de Entretenimiento Junior? ¡Quién eran los juniors! —levantó las manos de forma apoteósica—. ¿Y si no se refería a ella, Clara? ¿Y si se refería a ti?

—¿La Gran Inteligencia? —probó Oswin—. ¿Crees que ella está detrás de todo esto?

—¡Pues claro que no! Eso sería estúpido- de hecho está a treinta y tres millones de kilómetros y un sandwich de gasolinera de ser algo inteligente —comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala—. No, me refiero a los Susurros, porque el Silencio tenía a River Song, el Silencio quería callarme, ¿y si ellos tuvieran a... ti?

—¿Quién demonios es River Song?

Sea quien fuera, el Doctor ignoró la pregunta y siguió hablando como si nada, esta vez con un tono más taciturno. El aire cortando la piel mientras con su yel.

—Tu vida es una mentira —ahogó un grito—. Oh, Clara... Lo siento muchísimo.

Pero Clara parecía más confusa que preocupada, con una boca entreabierta y con el ceño arrugado. Su garganta hizo una bola de aire para balbucear, mas un crujido se oyó sobre el suelo de madera lejano. El Doctor no pareció oírlo.

—Sin saber siquiera que lo eras. Una mentira perfecta. Estás destinada a morir una y otra vez, y a reaparecer en otra época una y otra vez, para llegar hasta mí, para llegar siempre hasta mí. Pase lo que pase. Y romper el silencio. _Mi_ silencio. —Inclinó con preocupación unas cejas casi invisibles y después se llevó la mano a su mejilla—. Eres producto de los Susurros.

Clara lo miró con una mirada vacía y un rostro sin expresión, su piel de punta como una escarpia y el zumbido, acercándose más y más. Llamándola, susurrándola. _Venimos a por ti._

—¿No oyes éso? —preguntó, volviendo su cabeza hacia el marco de la puerta de su derecha, y entonces ésta se cerró de golpe, atrapándolos en su interior.

Gritos ahogados los rodearon como la bruma azulada y un olor putrefacto comenzó a inundar la vacía habitación de la mansión. Presencias se sentían a su alrededor, caminando y perturbando el aire con ondulaciones que ponían en situación de alerta al Doctor. _Venimos a por ti. Venimos a por ti. Sólo queremos hacer un trato._

—Doctor, vienen a por ti. ¿No los oyes? Ellos están aquí.

Un trueno rompió el paisaje, y un rayo rasgó el encapotado cielo. La tormenta estaba justo encima, y el ojo del huracán girando y girando sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con descargar su furia contra ellos. Los tablones claqueteaban y las maderas crujían, y los muebles temblaban, un siseo continuo los recubría, y era fétido como lo viejo.

Las sombras crecieron y el espejo se rompió, cayendo sus virutas sobre el polvoriento tocador y ensuciando un aire silbante que presionaba contra las ventanas.

_Sólo queremos hacer un trato. Sabemos que quieres algo. Sabemos que tienes algo que dar a cambio._

Y la habitación se iluminó pálida, mostrando los traslúcidos rostros sin ojos y de dientes puntiagudos que sonreían como los demonios, como unos demonios vestidos para ir a un baile. Y tenían sombreros, al Doctor le gustaban los sombreros. Bueno, ahora ése no era el momento.

Llevó su mano inmediatamente a la de Clara, pero no la encontró y se volvió para mirar que ya no estaba. Un parpadeo y una criatura apareció delante. Ésta ladeó la cabeza, observándolo sin ojos durante un instante, y entonces su boca emitió un chirrido que le taponó los oídos.

_Su nombre es... River Song._

En ese momento, ya no estaba en la habitación. Las paredes se habían desvanecido y un vendaval comenzaba a soplar ahora y a mecer la hierba alta que protegía una roca levantada sobre el suelo. Y escrita en ella, el desgastado nombre de esa mujer.

—No es posible —pero su atención no se distrajo de la lápida—. Simplemente, no es posible.

—_Podemos cambiar eso. Podemos solucionarlo._

—¿Creéis que me trago eso? Es obvio que es una ilusión. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Os conozco lo suficiente. Negociáis con los secretos de la gente, con sus almas, para alargarles la vida un poco más, y después las chantajeáis. Ni por un momento penséis que podéis manipularme así tan fácilmente, ni por un momento penséis que podéis jugar conmigo. Porque no lo conseguiréis. Así que, traedme de vuelta AHORA.

El viento entonces cesó, sus jadeos resoplando sobre el latido de sus corazones, y las criaturas hicieron lo que se suponía que era una carcajada silbante y siseante. Así pues desaparecieron y el paisaje del cementerio, tan descuidado y abandonado, fue sustituido por una niebla de árboles partidos, crujidos y quemados, sin hojas ni piñas, y muy oscura, muy muy oscura...


End file.
